Heaven and Hell
by Yaminisu
Summary: Monarchshipping oneshot. Yami is an overworked Duel King. He comes home exhausted to his husband Atemu. Lemon. Anal. Mentions of Mpreg. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami sighed in pure exhaustion, his shoulders sagging slightly and his eyes slipping shut. Today had been pure hell for him. He'd had to show up at 445 am to prepare for a duel monsters match that he'd had at 6. Then directly following the match he had two interviews discussing the match, as well as a photo shoot and an autograph sighing. Then he had a five minute lunch break, which he used to quickly call home and check on his husband before his manager, Yugi Moto, came and ushered him off to a demonstration he was supposed to do for his newest sponsor, the Black Crown, of their latest advancement in Dungeon Dice Monsters. Following that was another interview. Then he was dragged to Kaiba Corp's Kaibaland theme park where he spent the next two hours giving Duel Monster lessons to the children of people who had apparently paid an arm and a leg for his tutoring. He'd barely finished that before he was dragged to the Blue Eyes Fortress for a televised Duel with Seto Kaiba. And, following that, surprise surprise was another several interviews and autograph signing. It was now nearly 7 pm and Yami just wanted to go home.

He was currently sitting in a limo listening to Yugi talk about all the things he had scheduled for Yami to do, appearances Yami needed to make…something about making an appearance on a talk show and as well as a gaming convention Yugi wanted him to appear at.

Yami sighed again before he said, "Yugi!"

Yugi immediately stopped talking for a moment before he glanced over at Yami. "Yes Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Please, can you slow down a bit? I'm exhausted and right now I just want you to drive me back where my car's parked and let me go home." Yami said.

"Well, I can let you go home for the night, but seriously Yami…right now is the prime of your career. We can't slow down. You're the DUEL KING." Yugi said.

"Whatever." Yami said with a sigh, he was so tired he couldn't muster up the energy to argue with Yugi.

Yugi shook his head slightly. Before he told the limo driver to drop Yami off at where his car was parked. Now, Yugi would have considered driving Yami home, only he had no idea where that was. Yami had refused to divulge that information…or anything about his private life.

A few minutes later the limo came to a stop beside Yami's car. Yami quickly crawled out and climbed into the driver's seat.

Yugi rolled down the limo window and said, "Yami, I'll meet you back here tomorrow at 5. We have to be in Tokyo by six okay?"

Yami just started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, completely ignoring Yugi. He drove out of Domino City and into a much smaller town five miles outside the bustling city limits. He drove down a couple of streets before he pulled into the driveway of a small house. He parked his car in the garage before he wandered into the house. He door had barely slid closed before Yami felt himself pushed against it by another body.

Yami felt lips pressed to his and he could feel himself relaxing as he kissed the other person back.

The other man broke the kiss and gazed into Yami's tired violet eyes with his ruby red ones. "Babe you look dead on your feet." The other man commented.

Yami chuckled, "You don't know the half of it Atemu. I swear one of these days Yugi is going to work me to death." Yami said.

Atemu gazed at Yami in concern for a few moments before he moved off Yami and grabbed his wrist dragging Yami into the kitchen. He lightly pushed Yami into one of the chairs at the table before he hit 'start' on the microwave. A couple of minutes later the microwave beeped and Atemu pulled out a dish of what was obviously left over dinner.

Atemu set the plate in front on Yami before lightly kissing him on the cheek, "Eat Yami and when you're down we'll see about getting you relaxed."

Yami nodded before he began to devour the food Atemu had made. Five minutes later Yami had the plate completely cleared of its contents. Then again, it was the first time he'd eaten today since 415 am.

Yami then wandered out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. He saw his husband sitting on their king size bed. Atemu, upon seeing Yami enter the room, patted the space in front of him.

Yami walked over and sat down on the bed. Atemu smiled at him slightly before he said, "Lay down on your stomach Yami."

Yami plopped down onto his stomach and felt Atemu sit down onto of his ass. Yami moaned in pure bliss as he felt Atemu beginning to massage his back, neck and shoulders.

After Atemu had finished massaging Yami's back he climbed off Yami and cuddled up beside him.

Yami turned onto his back before he wrapped an arm around Atemu pulling him closer.

"So how'd your appointment go?" Yami asked, his hand unconsciously drifting to Atemu's stomach and the bump that was steadily becoming more noticeable as time went by.

"It went good. The baby is perfectly healthy…sorry I misspoke. The babies are perfectly healthy." Atemu said.

Yami's eyes widened slightly before he gave Atemu a kiss, "Atemu, that's wonderful news. Do you know what we're having?" Yami asked his eyes shining in pure excitement…not unlike they had the day Atemu had told Yami that he was pregnant nearly five months ago.

"The doctor told me we're having two boys." Atemu said with a smile. He too was excited.

Yami kissed Atemu once again before he leaned down and lifted up Atemu's shirt before pressing a kiss to Atemu's stomach. "I can't wait til they're here." Yami murmured. Before he glanced up and looked into Atemu's eyes. "Até, I'm sorry that…" Yami began.

Atemu smiled before he shook his head slightly, "Yami, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you love us. I don't mind that your career keeps you so busy…but I'll tell you this much, you miss the birth and I'm castrating you. No way in hell I'm going through all that pain without you there."

Yami grinned slightly and kissed Atemu again. Once the kiss broke Yami said, "I wouldn't dream of it. But there is so much that we have to get down. The nursery has to be set up still, not to mention all the stuff for the nursery still has to be bought and you said you wanted the room painted."

"Don't worry about it Yami, I'll get everything ready in time…" Atemu began.

Yami shook his head, "No, Atemu you aren't going to be doing anything. I'm going to take some time off. You need me far more here than I need to be parading in front of the cameras."

Atemu snorted, "As if you can take some time off. Your schedule is booked from now til this time five years from now. I'm lucky if I can spend the weekend with you."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm going to take some time off." Yami said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"_Yugi Moto Speaking." _

"Yugi, it's me Yami." Yami said.

"_Yami! What can I do for you?" _

"Well, you can give me some time off. There's a lot of stuff I need to be taking care of that takes priority over parading in front of the cameras."

"_Yami you can't be serious about that. What can possibly be more important than your career?" _

_My husband and unborn children. _Yami thought though aloud he said, "Yugi, all that matters is that I'm going to be taking some time off. Not tomorrow since I know you have things scheduled and I didn't give you enough noticed to cancel them. But after this week is over I'm taking the next several months off."

"_SEVERAL MONTHS! Yami are you nuts?" _Yugi shouted.

"No, I'm not nuts I just have my priorities in order. Now, you can either make the cancellations and give me the time off or I will find myself a new manger." Yami said.

Yugi was silent for several minutes before he said, _"For the record Yami I think you're making a bad decision but I will do what you asked me to. We'll talk about this more tomorrow." _

"Thank you. Good-bye." Yami said before he flipped his phone shut.

Atemu looked at Yami for several minutes before he climbed on top of Yami kissing him passionately. Yami kissing Atemu back with just as much passion before he gently rolled them over pinning Atemu's body below his own.

"God I love you so much." Yami whispered before he leaned down and began to pepper Atemu's face and throat with kisses while his hands began unfastening the buttons on Atemu's shirt. Atemu had refused to buy women's maternity clothes and instead had just bought larger men's size shirts and pants.

A few moments later Yami had Atemu's shirt undone. He slipped his hand underneath Atemu's body to rest it on the small of Atemu's back. He lifted Atemu up slightly before he tugged Atemu's shirt out from under him before he tossed it aside and began to worship Atemu's torso.

Atemu moaned in bliss when he felt how Yami was ravishing his body. His hands sliding from the Yami's hair and down to the bottom of Yami's shirt before he tugged it up, forcing Yami to stop temporarily in order to pull his shirt off and throw it off the bed. Soon, the two were naked as newborn babies.

Yami carefully thrust into Atemu's body. He stilled immediately in order to give Atemu the time to adjust even though his body was screaming at him to move.

Atemu nodded slightly and thrust his hips up towards Yami, pushing Yami deeper within his body. Yami moaned before he slowly pulled out of Atemu and then slowly pushed back in. Gone were the days Yami would aggressively try and make Atemu a part of the mattress.

Yami smirked at the memory though. When he'd first met Atemu nearly seven years ago the boy had been something else. He was fiery and stubborn. Not to mention very prideful. Yami had been smitten with him the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

It'd been hell though, to get Atemu to trust him. At first Atemu had refused to believe that Yami was anything more than a celebrity looking for a good time. Over time Yami had convinced Atemu otherwise, but it'd been quite the battle.

Usually when they had sex their foreplay would literally be them wrestling in bed, each trying to prove their dominance over the other…and the sex to follow would be equally as rough. And boy did they both love that.

Despite their rough sex they were anything but that with each otherwise. They both cared deeply for one another. If they hadn't they wouldn't be married for five years already.

Atemu was always slightly annoyed by the fact that Yami made sure to hide him away and keep him and the relationship they had a secret. That had led to many arguments between the two. Atemu saying that to him it seemed like Yami was ashamed of him and that was why he didn't want anyone to know.

Yami sighed shaking such thoughts from his mind to focus upon pleasuring his husband.

Atemu moaned, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist pulling him closer and allowing Yami to go deeper into Atemu's body.

"God Yami." Atemu groaned when he felt Yami connect with his prostate.

Yami smirked, before he leaned down and began to nibble on Atemu' ear, "That's right Atemu, I'm your god." Yami whispered. He licked down from Atemu's ear and along the side of Atemu's neck, tasting the salt of perspiration clinging to Atemu's tan skin. "Cry out to me."

"Yami." Atemu moaned.

"Atemu." Yami moaned in response. He could feel himself nearing his end, so he reached between his and Atemu's bodies and began to pump Atemu in time with his thrusts. A few moments later Atemu came with a scream of "YAMI!"

Yami groaned at the feel of Atemu's walls clamping down tightly around his member when Atemu orgasmed. Yami thrust twice more into Atemu's body before he came as well, crying out Atemu's name when he did.

Yami collapsed on top of Atemu before he carefully pulled out of Atemu's body and flopped down on the bed next to him. Atemu cuddled up next to Yami, resting his head on Yami's chest.

"I love you." Atemu whispered.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Atemu's damp forehead, "I know Até. I love you too." Yami said.

Atemu smiled slightly before his eyes slid shut in exhaustion. Yami smiled as he watched his now sleeping husband. _My days may be pure hell but my nights with Atemu are pure heaven. I must be the luckiest man alive to have someone as wonderful as him waiting for me when I come home every night. _Yami thought before he too drifted off the sleep.

A/N: Please read and review. For now this is a oneshot but if I get enough requests I might turn it into a fic. There's a lot more I can do with this.


End file.
